


It was me who should have filled your dark hole with light

by HellWorld9000



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Terrible garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellWorld9000/pseuds/HellWorld9000
Summary: What I've done is bad and wrong. They're both legal in this story btw.





	It was me who should have filled your dark hole with light

Sora could scarcely believe it. It had been so long since he had seen his friend, and now, to meet back up with him here, in the world of the Nobodies...

"Riku... is it really you?" Sora asked, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't fully understand why Riku had taken the form of Xehanort's Heartless, but it didn't matter. His outward form could be changed, but as his core, his heart would always be the same. It *couldn't* change.

Xehanort's Heartless- no, Riku- didn't respond, but his silent look was all the answer Sora needed. Overwhelmed with emotion, the young man dropped to his knees and clutched at a cloaked leg, sobbing.

"I-I looked everywhere for you," Sora said, tears in his eyes. "I though... I thought I would never-"

Riku interrupted Sora with a tussle of his hair, and guided him back to his feet.

"Sora, pull yourself together." Riku said, wiping away Sora's tears. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

What happened next shocked Donald and Goofy. Riku pulled Sora roughly into a long, deep kiss.

"H'what." Goofy said.

"WHHWWHHWHWHHWHHWHH." Donald sputtered.

"I agree, I did not see this coming." Goofy replied to his water fowl friend.

Kairi, however, had seen this coming. She grabbed the two horrific animal humanoids by the scruff of their neck and dragged them out of Saïx's chamber. 

"Alright you two, I think we should let them catch up- privately."

"Fine with me. I'll take the opprotunity to call, my son. I'm a single father you know, h'yuck." Goofy said like the utter fucking simpleton his he.

"DGDJWODBDHDHD." Said Donald.

Kairi slapped the duck.

"That was extremely rude." Donald nursed his reddened cheek, and the three left.

As soon as they were gone, Riku bent his smaller partner over, aligning his dumb poofy pants up with his pelvis.

"Oh, Riku!" Sora said, blushing. Riku, using his darkness powers, tore away Sora's bottoms, revealing his supple bussy. Riku unzipped his black cloak and it fell to the floor. He was not wearing any undergarments.

Sora went to turn his head towards his partner, but his partner grabbed him roughly by the neck and pressed his head into the ground. The Sora, ever the submissive, reveled in the degradation and felt his own member swelling at the domination.

"Riku... please..." Sora moaned, begging Riku to take what was his. Like an answer to his prayer, he felt a turgid organ press against his tight asshole. Sora let out a stifled gasp and felt his cock twitch. It had been far too long since he had been with Riku and his body ached for him.

Without warning, Riku plunged his swarthy dick into Sora, stretching his entrance and stimulating his prostate. Sora came on the spot, his sticky ejaculate staining the floor beneath them.

"Aah!" Sora exclaimed involuntarily. "Riku, it's too big!" It was true that the form Riku was currently in was much larger than what Sora was accustomed to.

Riku let out a wry smile. Riku heard Sora's protest, but this was just another part of the game. In response to Sora's struggling beneath him, he quickened the pace of his thrusts, pounding Sora's hole mercilessly. 

"R-Riku!!" Sora could barely say his partner's name between gasps and moans. "I-I'm gonna-gonna cum again!! Ah!"

Riku said nothing, but he could feel himself getting closer as well. He quickened his pace again, holding nothing back as he fucked his longtime friend. One hand grabbed Sora's hair roughly and tugged it back as the other slid a finger into his mouth. Neither man could take it for long, and a few moments later both came intensely.

As Riku filled Sora's colon with his seed, a shining, transcendent light engulfed the chamber. A literal afterglow enveloped the two lovers as they finished. For a moment, the two were overwhelmed with bliss.

As the light faded, Sora's eyes readjusted to the room around him. He tried to stand, but his legs were weak from the vigorous fucking and he stumbled down. Catching himself on his forearms, he looked up and saw-

"Riku!" The real Riku. Sora didn't understand how, but somehow the force of their lovemaking had restored Riku to his original form, his true form. With what little energy he had, Sora launched himself forward into his partner's arms and the two embraced. Sora began to cry again as Riku stroked his hair.

"It's good to be back." Riku smiled as he comforted Sora.

"Riku..." Sora wiped away his tears and, this time taking the initiative, kissed Riku.

The tender embrace was soon interrupted, however. 

"Huhah!" Said a familiar, squeaking voice. Sora and Riku broke off their kiss at the sound. Could it be...? "Riku, you takin' Sora's door to darkness?"

Both turned their head and saw none other than King Mickey himself, fully nude, his 4 foot long rat cock standing fully erect. 


End file.
